


Lights up on Washington Heights

by chiledominicurican



Series: (ITH Oneshots) [1]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, i dont even know how tags work, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiledominicurican/pseuds/chiledominicurican
Summary: a few texts from the cast, basically one shots





	1. what even-

ninarosario: so

van: so

ninarosario: sonny's coming back from college

van: wha

van: did he drop out or somethin

ninarosario: no, of course not !

ninarosario: he's just coming over to visit, you know, see Usnavi and the others

van: and pete?

ninarosario: pete will most likely not leave his side for the entire week

van: and i doubt sonny will leave his side as well

van: nina u better be there

van: you already know how defensive usnavi gets over sonny

ninarosario: that's normal

ninarosario: im pretty defensive over lincoln

van: sure

van: anyways, u gonna be there?

ninarosario: i promised sonny I'd be there for when he visits, so yeah

van: !!!!!

ninarosario: ??

van: you're finally not ditchin something like this

ninarosario: excuse you, i don't ditch

ninarosario: im caught up with stuff

van: whatever u say, nina

_van added benny, dani, carlita, navi, and lincolnrosario to the chat_

dani: vanessa doesnt usually make chats so this must be important

carlita: que paso, van?

van: shame on u

van: sonny's comin home and u 2 are not even excited

benny: ??

ninarosario: basically, Sonny's coming back to the barrio to visit

lincolnrosario: that's great!!

benny: how come u didn't add pete?

van: oh, pete ain't supposed to know

van: sonny wants to surprise him ;)

navi: I'll be fine with them both smooching and shit, but i stg, if i hear moans in his room, the deals off

van: i dont wanna be a snitch

van: but with all the video calls they do to each other

van: im pretty sure they did some not too innocent things

navi: i

benny: and you just got pete killed, good job, nessa

van: it's true, tho ;)

lincolnrosario: how tf do you even know that??

dani: pete lives in the same apartment as me, his room ain't that far away, and i could hear him clearly

ninarosario: okay ew

carlita: no me diga

\----------------------------------------------

pete: hey

sonshine: hey

pete: you comin back soon?

sonshine: unfortunately not

sonshine: the flight delayed

sonshine: might have to wait 3 days or more until i come back to the barrio

pete: fuck

sonshine: glad to know that Usnavi hasn't chased you or somethin

pete:..

sonshine: he did, didn't he?

pete: yep pretty much

sonshine: damn it

sonshine: srry

pete: it's fine, r u okay out there?

sonshine: yeah

pete: really?

sonshine: yeah !

pete: hm.

sonshine:..okay fine, no

pete: even tho i ain't out there with you, how can i help??

sonshine: it's just really stressful

sonshine: im rlly afraid I'll have to cancel another trip, cause we both been lookin foward to this all year

pete: dont wrry

pete: that ain't gonna happen

sonshine: hope so

pete: i gotta run away from navi now,,

pete: fuckfuckfuck

sonshine: :P


	2. Chapter 2

_van has added sonshine, lincolnrosario and ninarosario to the chat._

 

van: alright sonny

van: what's the plan

sonshine: what do u mean?

lincolnrosario: ur gonna surprise pete, right??

sonshine: ye

van: then what's the plan

sonshine: i told him i would have to wait another three days cuz my flight got delayed

ninarosario: that's just mean, sonny

sonshine: not sure if that will be the first thought he will have when he sees me

lincolnrosario: so, when are you REALLY coming to the barrio?

sonshine: oh, tomorrow at like 5 am or somethin

van: wouldn't pete be awake tho

sonshine: he usually paints at like 6 or so

van: you sure you got evrythin figured out, sonny?

sonshine: ye

sonshine: now, i just don't want usnavi to accidently spoil it

van: he knows

sonshine: you told him?

van: would u be mad if i said yes??

sonshine: nah, thats makes it so much easier

sonshine: but seriously, thank u

van: anytime, sonny <3

sonshine: <3 <3

van: i will actually shower u with kisses and u can't stop me

sonshine: mybe i can't, but pete and navi most likely will

van: fair point, although i am an unstoppable loving force and i wanna show affection

ninarosario: don't test her, she'll cuddle for like an hour with a tight grip

sonshine: ill take the warning

ninarosario: and besides, I'm the babysitter here

ninarosario: if anybody gets a right to shower him with kisses, it should be me

lincolnrosario: damn you got ladies fighting over u

sonshine: if we were straight, this would've been a dream

lincolnrosario: well, for you

sonshine: not your dream?

lincolnrosario: not an ideal one

lincolnrosario: i rather get my nails painted again than have a dream bout that

sonshine: that's fair

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
van: gm

navi: gm <3

benny: you two are in a public chat, keep it out of here

van: says the guy who has been flirting with nina for like half an hour earlier on

benny: that's not the point

sonshine: let em be

ninarosario: sonny agrees with us, so your point is invalid, nessa

carlita: que bochinche

dani: any gossip today?

pete: not that i know of

dani: hm, is that so??

pete: the only gossip is that sonny will come back in two days

pete: that's pretty much it

sonshine: i miss you guys :'(

ninarosario: aw, it's only two days sonny

pete: too long

van: indeed

navi: Pacienca y fé, everyone

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
sonshine: im walking over to his apartment now

van: good luck sonny

van: use protection

sonshine: jfc, nessa  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
benny: damn they miss each other that much?

pete: desperately

sonshine: ^^^^

ninarosario: it's just like ours

benny: don't remind me of those dark times

navi: ffs

lincolnrosario: guys, usnavi is still using text talk

van: im so proud

navi: ffs (2x)

pete: hold up

pete: carla, you at my door?

carlita: no, im at the salon?

pete: there's someone knocking

van: well, open the door

sonshine: ;)

ninarosario: we'll leave you two alone :)

dani: oh trust me, they won't answer for a while

van: just as expected

pete: which of you had the genius idea of bringing my sonshine early

ninarosario: well, he thought of the surprise, but benny and i paid the trip. nessa helped as well, navi too

pete: i love you all so fuckin much,,

van: we love u too, now go and give ur man some affection

pete: how could i possibly pay back?

navi: clean the bodega and we'll be even

pete: deal

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
van: how did it go?.

sonshine: we're cuddling right now, he's holding onto me like it was the last time we'd see each other

van: aww

van: im glad

sonshine: i just love him so much and uuugh,,

sonshine: like, at this point, i don't feel like going back to where i live

van: then don't?

sonshine: well, I'd like to stay talking, but i rlly need to go to sleep

sonshine: gn <3

van: <3 <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i think I'll just focus on this first then work on 'Kenopsia'. for the time being, I'll delete the other fanfic to rewrite it another day. thanks for reading <3

sonshine: yo

sonshine: u awake?

van: i am now

van: what's up?

sonshine: I've been thinking about what u said earlier

van: about the 'showering you with kisses' thing

sonshine: 1. we both know that ain't happening  
2\. no, it ain't that

van: don't test me, child

sonshine: it was about the 'movin back to the barrio thing'.

van:..

sonshine: i think i should move back here.

van: excuse me for a minute

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
van: where tf are u

pete: uh, doing a commission out of town

van: what do i say to Sonny

pete: bout what?

van: he just told me he's thinking of movin back here

pete: wait, what??

pete: for real?

van: yeah, for real

pete: i mean, that's sudden

pete: wait

van: shit

pete: what did u tell him

van: would you kill me if i told you?

pete: depends

van: well, he was talking on how you two were like cuddling and being cute and shit

van: then he said that he didn't wanna leave, then i said "then don't"

pete: damn, you convinced him that quickly??

van: i was shocked too

pete: he can't just leave tho

pete: he can't just leave his studies behind just to live here

van: well, he just wanted to spend time with you, i guess??

pete: still

van: maybe i should talk to him

pete: nah, it's fine. I'll do it

van: i am more than capable of having a normal conversation with an eighteen year old boy about leaving his studies with no problem

pete: you sounding like usnavi now

van: and forget everything i said earlier. the boy's yours

pete: don't tell anyone about this

van: of course i won't

van: what makes you say that

pete: dunno, the fact that you snitch on many occasions or the fact that Sonny just texted me that Nina is pissed at him about something with him and his studies

van: well, shit

pete: i don't know why i even answered this tbh

pete: I'll talk later

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ninarosario: Sonny, no. This isn't worth the trouble.

sonshine: im just movin'??

navi: mijo, nina's right, you can't just abandon your studies just so you can spend more time with us

van: i don't have a say in this??

ninarosario: No.

van: fuck you too

pete: sonshine, this really ain't necessary

benny: besides, you can move in after you've finished college

sonshine: idc, honestly

sonshine: i just wanna be here, i don't wanna leave

ninarosario: it's for the best, Sonny

navi: on the bright side, you still got like 10 days left

navi: make them worth it, cuz

sonshine: yeah, sure  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
sonshine: everyone's treatin me like a kid

lincolnrosario: im also in that chat Sonny

lincolnrosario: they're just worried

sonshine: why tho? i can take care of myself

lincolnrosario: you're only 18, don't flatter yourself

lincolnrosario: seriously tho, they love u

sonshine: i know that

sonshine: but they're all like unstoppable loving creatures

lincolnrosario: and pete and nina?

sonshine: nah, they ain't creatures.

lincolnrosario: what r they?

sonshine: angels whom i love dearly :)

lincolnrosario: that was cheesy as hell, sonny

sonshine: okay, i ain't a ladies man

lincolnrosario:..sonny, you're fuckin gay

sonshine: oh yeah

sonshine: well, i ain't the smoothest ladies man, but i ain't smooth with dudes either

lincolnrosario: you had like 3 boys droolin over you at one point, stfu

sonshine: yeah, except one was underage, one was too grown, and one was pete

sonshine: and guess what? i was pretty much droolin over him too

lincolnrosario: gross, you two are like, 16 or some shit

sonshine: 18 and 20, Lincoln

lincolnrosario: still

lincolnrosario: you two are so young, but doing that grown up stuff

sonshine: it's legal! plus, we're old enough

lincolnrosario: so, you ain't denying it??

sonshine:..uh

lincolnrosario: im totally showing this to navi

sonshine: if i get grounded, i will actually murder you

lincoln: sure, sonny


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (kind of like the idea of dani being a parental figure to pete)
> 
> cabrón: fucker

_dani has added ninarosario, van, carlita, sonshine, and pete to the chat._

 

dani: okay you two

dani: what have you been doing these past four days

pete: will tell you if you tell what have you been doing these past four days with carla

dani: well, running the salon

pete: well, running the bodega

dani: you don't even work there

dani: making out with the owner's cousin doesn't really apply as working

pete: making out with one of your employees doesn't really apply as working either

dani: i am this close to painting your nails while you sleep

pete: you wouldn't

dani: oh, but i would

pete: if you don't want your hair soaked in water, i suggest you stay away

dani: >:/

dani: it's just some paint on your nails

pete: it's just some water on your hair

sonshine: it's 3am???

pete: yeah

sonshine: can't you two just,,

sonshine: talk irl instead of here?

sonshine: you both live in the same place, after all

ninarosario: how come they got to live together?

pete: believe it or not, daniela was actually my babysitter for a couple of years before my dad died

pete: they were both good friends, and once he died, she took me in

pete: basically, she has been my legal guardian since i was like 13

dani: he was a noisy baby

pete: was not

dani: i always wanted him to keep his fluffy hair, but no, he just shaved it off himself

dani: little cabrón wasn't even six at that time

pete: you were always trying to give me a haircut, like, every day you'd babysit me

carlita: kind of wanna hear the 'pete shaving his own head' story

sonshine: ^^^^

pete: don't you fuckin dare, daniela

dani: he was like 4 or something

dani: i was making him food, since he was whining over being hungry for like 10 minutes

dani: then when i check his room, he ain't there

dani: i called him multiple times and no answer

dani: but the sound of the electric razor, however, was the thing that scared me shitless

dani: i walk into the bathroom, and then see 3 year-old  
pete, with his fuckin hair shaved off

dani: and that's basically it.

pete: you weren't lookin so good back then

dani: well, i look good now

pete: that i can't deny

sonshine: you got pictures of it?

dani: of pete when he didn't shave his head? tons.

pete: why tf did you even keep those pictures

carlita: wait, if dani is your legal guardian, does that mean that im ur mom now??

pete: oh god no

van: nice

dani: well, he's basically like a son to me, so yeah

pete: im gonna just,,leave my phone for like, 48 hours or so, not much

sonshine: you better answer my calls or i might think you got kidnapped or somethin

pete: i mean, I'll stick around with you

sonshine: don't you have a day off?

pete: if it means not getting near dani or carla for like 3 days then I'll work gladly in the bodega

dani: damn, what did your mom ever do to deserve this

pete: yeah, no

carlita: starting to believe the entire nosy kid thing

pete: fuck you too carla

carlita: that's "mom" to you

pete: oh, for god's sake


	5. Chapter 5

benny: uh, usnavi?

navi: yeah??

benny: where's sonny, like, right now exactly?

navi: why?

benny: just tell me

navi: he was helping Nina with some work related stuff

benny: navi..

navi: what?

benny: nina has been out of town for like 2 weeks

navi:..

benny: in California

navi:

navi: where the hell is he

benny: i kind of don't want to see a dead sonny tomorrow

navi: tell me now

benny: well, i just saw him at the club

benny: and he's drunk as hell, navi

navi: w HAT

benny: please don't murder your cousin, he still has studies to finish

navi: well, he better finish them before i kill him first

benny: before you do

navi: what?

benny: Pete isn't in the club, so i doubt he had somethin to do with sonny going there

navi: congrats, you just saved a life  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
navi: sonny, you better be in the apartment or with pete

sonshine:????.?.,,?

navi: can you even text correctly?

sonshine: of crse ii camn

sonshine: im nt dumb,,,

navi: if you're drunk, i swear to god, you better get ready for what will happen to you

sonshine: wtheverr, manm

navi: get home now

sonshine: but??,?

navi: NOW  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
navi: where's sonny?

pete: i don't know, usnavi

pete: wait

pete: wth

navi: what is it??

pete: are you aware that your underage cousin is just walking alone and drunk in the middle of the night?

navi: get him home now

pete: im guessing he went without permission

navi: who the hell does that kid think i am

pete: im bringing him to your apartment, but he's just in too much of a bad state for a lecture now, usnavi

navi: stay with him, i won't trust that kid alone

pete: you trust your horny drunk cousin to be alone in his room with his boyfriend?

navi: oh shit

pete: i was kidding

pete: wouldn't take advantage of him like that

pete: and what even happened?

navi: he told me that he was gonna help nina with something

navi: but he left to go to the club, WITHOUT my permission, and got drunk

pete: usnavi?

navi: what??

pete: you do know that nina is out in California right now?

pete: unless sonny managed to get a plane ticket and fly over there over night, it was pretty obvious he basically sneaked out

navi: i forgot!

pete: you and sonny are known for having terrible memory

navi: you're on thin ice, boy

navi: don't make me regret it

pete: im just jokin around, Usnavi

pete: anyways, sonny is fast asleep, I'll carry him to your house and we'll forget this whole thing

navi: damn kid is lucky you're there or there would've been more than just a warning  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
sonshine: so uh,

sonshine: im grounded

benny: expected

pete: yeah

lincolnrosario: why tho?

pete: sonny lied to usnavi just so he could sneak out to the club and get drunk

lincolnrosario: guessing you got caught?

sonshine: yep, pretty much

sonshine: no more stealing candy from the bodega for a week i suppose

benny: man, i thought you got a beating or something

sonshine: oh yeah, he slapped me

lincolnrosario: don't wanna say it, but i must say it

lincolnrosario: it was well deserved

sonshine: it wasn't

pete: the worst you would've gotten is you not being able to talk to nina

benny: nah, the worst would've been not being able to talk to you

pete: nah

pete: it's nina

sonshine: as much as i love nina, i would literally cry if he didn't allow me to talk to you

pete: oh

sonshine: damn, you're my best friend, it was obvious

benny: *boyfriend

lincolnrosario: *lover

benny: *partner

lincolnrosario: *soulmate

benny: *love of my life

lincolnrosario: *my everything

benny: *mi vida

sonshine: damn we get it, we love each other

lincolnrosario: *daddy

sonshine: what the actual hELL

pete: they ain't lying tho ;)

sonshine: peTE

benny: woah, sonny, you call him that?

lincolnrosario: one of his known kinks, benny

pete: and he uses it alot too

sonshine: i hate you all

pete: shouldn't you be in bed rn?

lincolnrosario: ;)

benny: ;)

sonshine: oh my god-


	6. Chapter 6

dani: our babies are moving out :')

carlita: they're finally grown up :')

lincolnrosario: ???

ninarosario: I'm honestly really confused.

van: is this about Pete moving out and Sonny going back to college?

dani: yep, pretty much

dani: damn, i miss both of those kids

carlita: so, this is how being a mom feels like

van: pete didn't even move that far away

van: you just need to take the subway and walk a few blocks and you're there

dani: oh, i know

dani: he gave me an extra key

van: why tho?

dani: i convinced him with my soothing words

carlita: with some jesus love

benny: you forced him, didn't you?

dani: pff, no

dani: claro que no

benny: sure, sure

benny: and how is he taking the entire 'Sonny leaving for college' thing?

dani: at first, tons of cuddling with Sonny

dani: then, the night before, they did 'that'

ninarosario: ew how do you even know

dani: let's just say they were both drunk as hell, and they nearly did it in the club's bathroom, so I improvised and took them both to the apartment.

dani: then i left to go back to the club

carlita: the next day, we get told by Julio that nearly half of the neighborhood could hear them

benny: why are we even talking about this

van: shit, you guys do know that Usnavi is in this chat, right??

navi: theY DID WHAT

benny: spare their lives, they're still young

van: come on Usnavi, don't act like none of us haven't done that before

lincolnrosario: oh god, my innocent eyes

benny: tmi, vanessa

van: it's true tho?

lincolnrosario: vanessa otilia, soon-to-be De La Vega

van: how do you even know that's my second name

lincolnrosario: your best friend is my sister, nessa

van: oh yeah, that makes sense

benny: well, don't give out Pete's adress or Usnavi might go over there and kill him or somethin

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
sonshine: peteeeee

pete: sonshineeeee

sonshine: can you like,

sonshine: fly over here

sonshine: im bored and stressed

pete: how can you be stressed and bored at the same time

sonshine: im so bored and it's getting me stressed.

pete: oh

pete: well, sonny, if i could, you know i would go over there

sonshine: can you?

pete: you already know i can't, Sonny

sonshine: im still counting down the days until i graduate

pete: im invited, right?

sonshine: of course you are, you're my bestfriend

pete: yeah

pete: sure

sonshine: well, i gotta go for a minute

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sonshine: benny, i think i fucked up

benny: what did you do?

sonshine: is calling Pete my 'best friend' something that will piss him off?

benny: oh my god, sonny

sonshine: listen, it's just that we haven't addressed that we're even dating yet.

benny: yeah, since making out and banging your best friend twice is totally something best friends would do

sonshine: damn, did i mess up that bad?

benny: alright, let's make two things clear here

benny: do you love Pete?

sonshine: of course i do

benny: does he love you?

sonshine: yeah

benny: then i think that's enough to say that you both are definitely not best friends

benny: well, atleast not only best friends

benny: unless you love him as a friend

sonshine: nah

sonshine: thanks, benny

benny: no problem, sonny

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
sonshine: pete, you there?

pete: yeah

sonshine: are you

sonshine: upset at something?

pete: no

pete: not at all

sonshine: pete, i can see somethin' is bothering you and you don't want to tell me

pete: it's fine, sonny

sonshine: pete?

pete: what?

sonshine: did i upset you?

pete: no!

pete: of course not

pete: im just

pete: stressed

sonshine: bout what?

pete: i don't even know

pete: i just feel tired

sonshine: wanna talk about it?

pete: no

pete: not through text

pete: and like, while i know you won't be back for more than a couple of months

pete: i wanna tell you in person.

pete: it just feels more appropriate that way

sonshine: alright

sonshine: but you're keeping me intrigued

pete: i know, sonshine

pete: but let's just wait those few months, then we'll work things out from there, okay?

sonshine: okay

sonshine: like, i love you and shit and im worried about you, but if that's what you want, im okay with it

pete: you too, sonshine

pete: I'll see you then, i guess?

sonshine: yeah

pete: yeah

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
navi: i will actually kill you both

pete: uh

sonshine: what did we do

van: lord have mercy on their souls

navi: is it true?

sonshine: what thing?

navi: the 'you and pete getting drunk' thing before you left

sonshine:

pete:

navi: you are grounded when you come back, young man

sonshine: it was just one time!

navi: pete, you're fuckin dead

pete: well, guess i won't be assisting graduation

sonshine: if you're dead before that, im killin usnavi next

navi: I'd like to see you try

sonshine: i can leave a bruise on your face, man

navi: says the 18 year old to the 26 year old

sonshine: i will actually fly all the way over there and slap you

pete: let's all calm down for a minute

benny: leave them be, Pete

benny: they ain't stoppin for a while

pete: let's just make sure they don't kill each other, okay?

van: i mean, that's what we do all the time

benny: they're very violent cousins

lincolnrosario: im pretty sure both pete and vanessa can confirm this

van: yep

pete: yep


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my finals begin tomorrow and here i am, writing part of a fanfic

ninarosario: How are you, Sonny?

sonshine: nina rosario just texted me

sonshine: i feel blessed

ninarosario: Sonny, we text nearly everyday.

sonshine: shhhh

sonshine: just pretend we don't

sonshine: Seriously though, I'm fine.

ninarosario: Really?

sonshine: i REALLY wanna visit the barrio again though

ninarosario: Oh, Sonny, you know you can't just now. You're so close to graduation.

sonshine: i know, i know

sonshine: but do you know what's it's like being away from your friends, your family, and your crush for months?

ninarosario: Who's your crush?

ninarosario: Pete?

sonshine: nah, im secretly in love with benny

sonshine: of course it's pete, nina, who else would it be?

ninarosario: You scared me for a second.

ninarosario: But yeah, i know what it's like.

ninarosario: Do you really think Benny is hot though?

sonshine: not to make you jealous, but benny looked hot to me back when i was 14

sonshine: i think he's a handsome dude, no feelings though

ninarosario: How does that work?

sonshine: well, i think you're gorgeous and a wonderful woman, but i don't have feelings for you

ninarosario: Aww, that's cute. You're cute, Sonny.

sonshine: oh, i know

sonshine: wait

sonshine: for real?

ninarosario: Yeah, no feelings though.

sonshine: eh, I'll take what i can get.

sonshine: talk to you later, nina  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ninarosario: So, apparently, Sonny thought Benny was handsome back when he was 14.

benny: for real?

pete: better not.

ninarosario: It was a long time ago, not like he still thinks that.

pete: damn, my sonny thought benny was hot?

benny: don't start talking shit, i saw how you used to check me out when you were drunk.

pete: i was young, and at that point, i thought every dude i talked to were hot back then

van: is he still hot though?

pete: oh yeah, i don't blame sonny for thinking that

benny: I'm still here

pete: take the compliment and move on with your day.

van: hold on

van: ain't sonny in this chat?

sonshine: oh yeah, i am

sonshine: i was just seeing it all go down

sonshine: also

sonshine: 'my sonny'?

sonshine: seriously, pete?

pete: didn't know you were here, so i took my chance to be cheesy.

van: why don't you check who's in the group before texting?

pete: too lazy to bother.

sonshine: petey

pete: don't

sonshine: peter

pete: sonny, i stg

dani: carla, just found a new nickname for Pete

pete: i don't even live with you anymore, i shouldn't be this annoyed by now

dani: i didn't force you to move out, so I'll annoy you as much as i want

pete: look what you did, sonny

sonshine: that's my appreciation to you

pete: Usnavi, Sonny has been taking most of your food for like 4 weeks

navi: whAT

sonshine: fuck you, pete

pete: i love you

sonshine: damn right you do

lincolnrosario: ew, too much affection

sonshine: what's wrong with it?

lincolnrosario: you two are like 14, be innocent for a while without you two being so affectionate

sonshine: nah

pete: nah

benny: well, you tried

ninarosario: never works though

van: unfortunately


End file.
